The Gift
by Mouse Pocky
Summary: Somehow Pan has been given a gift of telepathy, but that's not all something's out to get Pan and it's what's she least expected it to be, her feelings. R+R
1. Default Chapter

Authoress's notes: A new idea the came to me

Authoress's notes: A new idea the came to me! So thus I have began to write it down. Note Japanese words only used in dialog in case I confuse you. Also Sloshy's belongs to the noseless wonder in the fanfiction "Waiting" Ja!

######################################################################

The Gift 

"I _did it_!" Pan thought happily in her mind a she shoot upwards towards the sky. A yellow golden aura surrounded the once raven-haired girl. Pan couldn't help but to giant loops in the sky to show off her happiness at age seventeen, eighteen in two days-she was finally able to go super saiyian. 

_Flashback_

_ _

"You're not strong enough to be a Son" Goku said in a firm voice 

_Pan's eyes widened at her grandfather's statement, how could he say such a thing? _

_"I've gotten us out of tough places before you know that!"_

_"So" was the reply_

_They continued sparing for a while while "So" lingered in Pan's mind. A powerful blow to Pan's head left her mind spinning and fighting for consciousness on the ground. But everything began getting clear and Pan began to listen to her self and thoughts._

"So?" Pan questioned. She had been sparing all day with her grandfather and now he had thrown in his judgment that she was beyond help? Something in Pan snapped all her life she had felt weak being only ¼ saiyan but not now. Pan then jumped up off the ground with revived strength. She fumed and let all her years of resentment out and she stood a super saiyan.

_ _

End Flashback 

Pan knew Goku had only done that to push her, like his son and her father Gohan a push was needed to reveal their true power. Pan's destination now was her father and mother's home she imagined their reaction if she showed up as a super saiyan. 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A tiny house appeared into view as her powerful saiyan eyes glanced towards its direction. Over the years Pan had many fond memories of her home. But often she had other distinct remembrances in her grandparent's house and Capsule Corpse, which she planned to visit also. Though the Earth had been in peace for many a year but Pan still felt a need to train and be stronger while the others didn't share Pan's training ethnic, even Vegeta didn't spend as much time in the gravity room as he used to, but to Bulma's delight more time with family.

Pan stepped down from the sky in front of her house and opened the door.

"Mom! Dad I'm home!" she yelled in feeling most pleased with herself, she'd lowered her Ki so no one would know her power level's current state.

Pan walked further into the living room and found where her family resided and Goten and Marron. Pan peered in the room quizzically; apparently they didn't notice her entrance so she listened into the conversation behind the wall into the room.

"-Goten that took you long enough didn't!" Gohan's voice chirped. 

"I was wondering when you would finally ask her" Videl's motherly voice added.

"-And you'll need a nice dress to maybe I could go shopping for you", continued Videl

"It was really obvious" Marron said.

"Even I could see Goten falling all over you" Pan added walking into the room while everyone let out a gasp of surprise.

"Hi" Pan said cheerfully. 

Immediately she found questions being asked at her from all sides of the room and her father giving her a great big hug.

"When did this happen?" asked Goten

"Today, sparing with Grandpa, he told me I wasn't good enough to me a Son, ya know to get my mad and then we fought some more and then I got wacked on the head real hard and everything got clearer to me and poof; Super Saiyan Son Pan." She replied quite happily despite all her aching bruises and cuts on her. 

"Have you told the others yet?" asked Marron.

"Not yet but I will, I just hope ChiChi doesn't throw a big party…though she might for you too, when's the wedding?" Pan asked

"Wedding?" asked Videl

"Wasn't that what you were talking about then?" Pan said suddenly meekly.

"Ermm… no Goten asked me if I wanted to go to a Capsule Corpse party with him, knowing Goten he was so nervous and later I found out he brought me over here to talk with Videl and Gohan about "the party" and leisurely ask me if I wanted to go with him, of course this had set up written all over it so I told him I'd go and that he needed a better plan" she answered with a giggle.

"Oopps sorry Goten" Pan said at Goten's currently very red face.

"Well I'd best be off to C.C. I'll see you around later, make sure ChiChi doesn't do anything too drastic k?" 

Pan took off once again after everyone waved goodbye but she could of swore she heard Goten say: _"How did she know?" _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pan's entrance wasn't as nearly as good as her entrance as her home. She looked for the Brief's family Ki signatures the first she located from Bulma and Bra's who were getting ready to leave of a shopping trip. Both congratulated her and Pan sensed Vegeta's Ki off to the side so she turned around and gave him a sly smirk.

Trunk's currently happened to be a work so she figured she'd give him a nice surprise…

Stealthily Pan snuck up just under Trunk's office window and unexpectedly heard what sounded like Trunks was talking with himself.

_"Shoot the sky is calling to me again I really have to get out of this place" _

Pan giggled she'd caught him jumping out his office window.

On cue Trunk opened the window and jumped out. As soon as his feet left the window Pan came from under the window and grabbed the unexpecting man's feet. 

"Playing hookie, ne?" Pan said releasing the purple-haired work escapee.

"You caught me…Pan?!" he said looking at her golden hair and blue eyes. 

"The one and only" she added.

"That's great Pan you did it!" he said while floating in the air adjacent to Pan. 

Pan dropped out of Super Saiyan for the time being because it was beginning to put a drain on her. They both began to fly down toward the sidewalk. As they landed Pan heard a voice behind her.

_"Kami she's beautiful_"

"Nani?" Pan said in a new feeling of shock turning around at Trunks

"Did you say something?" she continued

"Iie, why did you hear something?" he answed.

_"That's odd" _Pan thought. 

They continued walking down the street leisurely talking at will and admiring the sites of the city.

"So Panny-chan what do you want for your birthday?" Trunks asked and Pan very much knew it was to change the subject.

"I don't know yet…hmm they're nothing that I really need I mean ever since I got my apartment I really haven't been spending much expect for rent, food, and bills" Pan said. 

Trunks laughed, "Bra could never live like that"

Pan suppressed a smile. 

_"Ok now's your perfect chance ask her if she wants to go to the capsule corpse party, I'm not going to be able to do this but I have to get her to come what would a birthday party with out the birthday person be? I hope Goten is using a good enough cover up for a business party but knowing him…" _

Pan's eyes widened he had been talking to her about Capsule corp, but she was hearing something else! 

"Pan…Earth to Pan are you there?" Trunks asked waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking" she said blushing.

"Is something wrong?" he asked 

"No nothing I'm fine-oh its getting late I better get home to my apartment and fix some dinner I have to go, Ja!" Pan said nervously heading up into the sky. 

"You could eat- he began but Pan had gotten away too fast

The last thing Pan heard was _"I think she's on to us…"_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pan walked into her little apartment confused and her thoughts else where from dinner. She supposed her mom and dad wouldn't mind if she dropped down for dinner. The only thing she could ponder was what she was hearing.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Gomen to drop by unexpected but I wondered if I could eat over I mean I really didn't feel like ramen tonight" Pan explained

"Ii Desu, I'm glad you came over," her mother said.

"I think I'll have to double the batch of meat loaf then, I just hope I don't over season it again" 

"You never over season it mom it's always been good to me" Pan said.

"Did I say that aloud? I must be talking to myself," Videl giggled while Pan gulped. 

_"What am I hearing?"_ she thought to herself.

"Oh hello Pan, you eating over for dinner?" said Gohan walking into the room of the delicious smelling food to a saiyan. 

_"Good time to tell Pan about the party since she walked into a conversation about it good thing she didn't hear too much" _

Pan turned her attention toward Gohan. 

"Uh oh I heard that again he didn't say any thing, what the heck is this!" 

"Pan you know that party you heard us talk about with Goten and Marron?Well we're invited too, we're not sure on the date but Bulma will tell us soon" 

"Sure I'd love to go" Pan said nonchalantly knowing the party would fall upon her birthday.

"So what's it for anyway?" she inquired.

"A get together we haven't all been together for a long time" Videl added looking up from the oven.

"And it just happens to fall near my birthday, ne?"

"Wow I never realized that" Gohan said almost nervously. Pan nodded.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dinner had been most enjoyable and she enjoyed spending time with her parents dearly but it was so nerve wracking and interesting to hear what Pan know believed as thoughts. In some strange way-she had become a telepath. Sure she admitted the possibility of telling the others but she figured it wouldn't last long soon she would go back to normal and move on. Still you couldn't get into people's heads every day.

Pan lay in her bed thinking of what she could be able to do. It wouldn't do any harm to check. How she even began to try was unbeknownst to her.

Her thoughts lead her to her father and she was just there searching through his thoughts and memories at will. 

Suddenly although she could feel her bed around her she was stranding behind Gohan fighting Cell. She could hear his thoughts at the moment and feel his power and sadness at the loss of his Dad. Pan couldn't take it anymore she led herself out. She had invaded personal memories, but they where so clear and she actually felt a memory. 

That feeling wasn't right though, was she meant to know? 

Now she could find out all she wanted to know and experience the person's view she could hold universal knowledge! The thought was dizzying but her conscience kept nagging at her, did she have the right to invade people's private thoughts?

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Pan decided the day after she found out about her gift to visit Piccolo and Dende, usually Piccolo was pretty open to these sort of things if he couldn't read minds himself which Pan was pretty sure he was capable of. 

To her surprise (yeah right), She knew she would find Piccolo meditating. Since there was no humanly or saiyanly possible way of waking him up she used her mind entering power again to open up to his thoughts. 

Closing her eyes she concentrated and felt herself seep in.

A chibi Piccolo lay in the mud looking pretty beat up, Piccolo's past…No shelter from the rain no one to care just a will to become more powerful and train harder to live. Pan stood in the back round she wanted to help the poor namek up. 

Something must have happened because her head felt like it had been slapped back. Her vision came back to the normal surrounding her, so it was capable to force someone out of his or her mind.

Then Pan saw Piccolo looking pretty P.O.'d 

"Um Hi Piccolo-san" Pan said.

_"You were in my thoughts, ne?"_

"Gomen Piccolo but hai I was in your thoughts" 

"Where did you learn that?" he said gruffly and a bit shocked.

"To tell the truth I don't know so I was hoping you could help me", Pan said rather meekly.

"You've been given a gift, try to understand that you've got to use it at will. What you learn is your business but no I can not read minds" 

"Then how did you-?

"Common sense Pan, something nearly all saiyans lack… 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

While Piccolo's advice hadn't been the least bit useful Pan did say a brief "Hi" to Dende and Mr. Popo before heading back out.

Pan began debating with herself, to use it or not use it, would it go away or not Piccolo sounded like it would stay but Pan wasn't sure. In mid air Pan stopped before she confused of angered herself more. Her head was spinning in a million different directions. 


	2. Mirrors

Somehow Pan had found a way to sleep later that night. Though she had a small headache it didn't bother the demi-saiyan much. Her thoughts resided in her moral conscious. Soon however they drifted back to the headache. It was much worse now Pan found out as she awoke. 

Pan leaned over to get up and the floor beneath her began to shake. She didn't believe she would even be able to get out of bed. But the stubborn self-saiyan pride of Pan's told her that she would be able to. So she tried again. Pan succeed in standing up for a few moments before she felt like crap again. She rubbed her eyes to try to clear her vision. Nothing. Pan knew it best to go back to sleep, she never realized she closed her eyes until she began dreaming, or at least she thought so.

It was dark. Nothingness all around. Around Pan were memories…Her own? Perhaps she didn't know. Pan saw a mirror. She went to step toward it but it came to her. She had no reflection just empty and she could feel it too. The mirror pulled her closer and soon Pan was on the verge of going right through it and she didn't want to resist, was the strange thing because some how this nothing felt clear and not hazy. However something pulling her from behind and part of her want to go one way while the other the other way. A strange sensation began flowing through out her and-

"Pan! Pan wake up Pan?" the words hit her like a hammer.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Trunks?" she questioned seeing the purple haired demi-saiyan. She sat up immediately.

"Of course that me Pan, but you looked as if you where having a nightmare" he said concerned.

"I don't know", she said trying to remember the dream but all she remembered was the feeling. A puzzled look went across Pan's face and she bit her lip. 

Trunks was still staring at her worriedly. And it happened again.

She felt the bed around her but saw a familiar little boy in bed tossing and turning around. He looked as if he was dreaming and he began to call repeatedly something Pan couldn't understand she-

"Pan?" Pan snapped out of her trance at once. 

"You where doing it again that trance thing" Trunks answered

_"Is she ok?"_ Pan heard.

"I'm…fine" she managed to get out with out telling the truth.

"My Kaasan just wanted to tell you the party's on for tomorrow, just so you'd know, you're coming, ne?" 

"Hai" answered Pan 

"Good I'll see you there, Ja oh wait do you want to do dinner tonight? Unless of course you've got other plans" Trunks said somewhat rushed.

"Iie, I'll go just call me later for the time" Pan answered while hearing a silent.

_"YES!" _cry of joy.

"Ok, I will, Ja ne" He said. When Pan heard the apartment door close she let out a sigh of relief. 

_"Pan, Son Pan"_ she heard quickly wracked her nerves and upper her Ki.

"N..nani?" Pan said timidly.

_"Don't look around you'd be best to see me in the mirror"_

"HOE! Since when did my conscious come alive?!" she yelped franticly. 

_"No not your conscious, part ofyou Son Pan, a part of you that you need to be rid of"_

The air around Pan became thicker and Pan's breath faster. The air beside her bed shimmered and a mirror stood there. Not just any mirror the mirror from her dreams. This time with a reflection. The reflection stepped out as identical to Pan's pajamas and everything. 

"Y..Y…you're me" she gasped

_"No Son Pan just a copy of part of you."_ The image of Pan said with out moving her mouth.

"W…which part?" Pan said getting more afraid each moment. 

"Your feelings, and you feeling for Trunks Vegeta Briefs and soon I will be no more, and only you Pan can understand me but not stop me, for I am what you and you are what I am"

And with that the image disappeared. Pan then instantly knew that this "thing" was up to. It was going to kill itself and thus kill her feelings, killing Pan with her. Pan would be no more. 

This needed to be stopped, but how could Pan stop herself? 


	3. A Choice

Pan was still in shock it was too much for her. So much for dinner tonight. The other part of her questioned about the part of her that cared for Trunks? A close friend yes but someone to love? She wasn't sure. Pan gritted her teeth she really didn't want to probe his mind in that area but what choice did she have she _needed_ to know. Love such a complicated thing it was mistaken so many time but was it ever over looked? This gift of thoughts was it really an accident? What was that part of her that escaped her? How? Questions like this surfaced. Was she ever really thinking clearly along these lines? 

_"Now Son Pan"_ Pan heard seemingly out of now where.

"That's her that was _her_ well me thinking!" Pan said in surprise as she quickly jumped out of bed and opened the nearest window. The headache she had was now a dull ache she bet it was because of well her… 

"I'm losing my mind" Pan said softly to herself before correcting herself in saying "I _have_ lost part of my mind" 

Pan began to search for her own Ki, which after a minute she would have deemed impossible. A thought that occurs in nearly everyone's mind no matter how stupid it sounded landed in her thoughts-"Now if I was me where would I go and kill my with because of Trunks?" Pan pounded aloud stating her problem in a nutshell. 

_"What is she doing?"_ Pan heard an all too familiar thought behind her.

"You don't want to know Goten" Pan answered without even turning around to look at him. 

"How did you get here so fast? I mean I must have being seeing things because I saw you in you land near Capsule Corp.," he answered glancing at Pan's pajamas.

"Thank you Goten!" she shouted and took off- of course she alter mind would kill herself in front of Trunks! 

"Pan! Wait what in kami's name are you doing?" the half-saiyan shouted behind her. 

"I'm not so sure myself", she admitted while Goten caught up with her.

_"You're not the only one who doesn't know what he's doing"_ the thought caught Pan by surprise and she glanced towards his pocket.

Pan hovered in mid air over capsule corp. All she could wonder was why? How? However that didn't help with her current situation.

That's when Pan saw her- Ermm herself to be exact. Goten must of seen to because he doubled over and asked Pan: "Is there something you want to tell me?" 

Pan sighed. "This is my problem in a nutshell: Ummm I have telepathy, got my feelings copied and they're going to kill themselves thus killing me and its because of Trunks" Pan explain seeing herself walking with Trunks. She had no choice. Pan concentrated on Trunks, trying to send him a telepathic message and/or stop Pan number two. 

"Trunks do you hear me? That's not me! That's not Son Pan! That's a copy of me and she's going to kill herself stop her!" Pan tried to convey to Trunk but he just heard a bunch of static.

Pan instantly flew down in front of Trunk whose jaw instantly dropped to the ground.

"She's not me Trunks I'm the real Pan!" both said at the same time.

Goten hovered over. Each Pan was identical and both were giving each over death glares.

Trunks instantly began to think of a plan before the two Pan's killed each other. However it was too late for that because they both started going at it. The thing was whenever one was wounded the other would be too.

"STOP" he shouted and they came to a halt.

"Pan ermm Pans why are you doing this?" he asked randomly.

Neither answered. _"Oh well here goes nothing" _he thought as the real Pan heard.

With a slight blush he walked up to the real Pan and landed a kiss on her lips she recoiled in shock but accepted it blushing. Trunks went over to the other Pan and did the same she reacted more by kissing back.

"That's the real Pan," said Trunks pointing to the imposter Pan.

"No Trunks she isn't she isn't she just a copy of…of my feelings-

"Save it" he glared "The real Son Pan loves me like I could feel it"

Pan's eyes began to water. "Your fake tears won't work we'll find a way to get rid of you" Goten said daringly.

All of Pan's will just dropped from her. The telepathy didn't help from what she was hearing. "Wait Goten-kun that ring in your pocket is for Marron!" The real Pan said pointing. Goten's mouth dropped slightly. 

"Don't listen Trunks she's probing your mind, she's got telepathy!" the imposter Pan cried.

Pan knew she couldn't be helped and the saiyan inside her just let herself drop. She'd let herself be taken Trunks didn't love the real her anyone only her feelings who developed a mind of her own. 

_"This is better than I expected Son Pan Trunks is a wonderful man I will keep you alive maybe somewhere out of site"_

"I give up," Pan said. 

"It's a trick!" Trunks answered.

"No, she really has" Goten replied.

"You never loved me anyway I can do without you maybe I'll find a way to keep out of your way. Her telepathy was really getting the most of her because it was bad enough admitting she'd lost to herself but feeling others emotions too.

The real Pan collapsed on spot along with the other Pan.


	4. A Goodbye

The room was dark while a brilliant light shown overhead. Pan was strapped down firmly and she found Bulma working diligently. It appeared she was mumbling to herself, but she wasn't Pan over hearing her thoughts. 

_"Who ever made this, well it's identical to Pan in everyway! Not anything that's different but how could Trunks tell?"_

"Because _I_ am Son Pan and Trunks _doesn't know._" Pan said

Bulma gasped and looked over at Pan, who was know sitting up with broken cuffs around her.

"Don't worry Bulma I won't hurt you but there is something you need to know that other Pan is a copy of me or more specifically my feelings, if any harm comes to her I die and she dies vice versa." Pan explained.

"That would explain that…but if she's you well your feelings what _is she doing walking around?_" Bulma asked.

"That still beats me but for whatever reason she's taken a liking to Trunks and he's convinced she's erm me- well you know what I mean." Pan sighed. 

"OH I see know that's why in your brain the waves were skipping in that area but what concerns me if a part of your brain you usually don't use if functioning…" Bulma said.

"That's how it all started with telepathy…" Pan answered thinking with regretful feelings of the gift.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

His smile the way he'd look at her. It drove Pan nuts. Supposedly "the real Pan" was now admiring the demi saiyan. His charm and wit and those crystal eyes…

_"That's not you snap out of it"_ a tiny voiced cried from inside her. But this Pan did not want to kill her feelings because…_ "You can and you will! I will do it for you if I have to!"_

"Pan I've waited so long I love you" Trunks said full of passion

The clone Pan felt tears to her eyes desperately she wanted to say, "I love you too, with all my heart" But the voice it was over powering her the newly acquired softness in the alien feelings eyes began to fade in a moment.

"No" the fake Pan mumbled out before her eyes turned red and the knife next to her was in her hand. The cold metal was at her neck and the gleam of madness in her eyes. Trunks look turned to horror as his eyes open wide, shock makes a person slow.

"For you Trunks Briefs" an evil voice hissed out while Trunks realized his mistake a moment too late. Blood began to seep out of the fake Pan's throat was she slumped to the ground in a succeeded grin.

Pan down stairs felt the pain as the lift monitor she was on beeped dangerously and Pan closed her eyes for the last time…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

A piercing cry was let out from the purple haired boy and the others around felt the faded Ki. Gohan's face went suddenly pale along with the other Ki sensitive senshi. 

"Pan?" Bulma said worriedly seeing the nonexistent color in Pan's skin. The heart beat gone taking Pan with it.

Trunks was on his knees. "Why?" he questioned he was so sure that was Pan in that kiss…What if Pan didn't love him? Had he just assumed she'd fall for him at his feet? Maybe he had mistaken love. For one mistake he paid dearly. 


	5. Happily Ever After

"I'm getting REALLY sick of this being lost thing," Pan said as she AGAIN found herself in another strange place apparently alone. She briefly acknowledged the halo over her head. Undoubtedly she was on snake way. Pan at least thought her alter personality was either gone or back with her. She wondered if she still had her telepathy and what she'd do now she was dead, never mind being dead not under her own free will.

"If I find THAT THING that kill me I am SO going to kick its BUTT from HERE TO HEL-

Pan stumbled over due to bumping into something in the middle of her rant.

"_Goku_?" she said out of pure shock and not only that King Kai was with him.

"-And you had the nerve to blow up Cell on MY planet?!" King Kai was ranting on. 

"I know how you feel" Pan said, ignoring the fact Goku was still staring at her strangely.

Pan's arms where crossed across her chest in a very pissed off way. Obviously to say she was NOT in a good mood was an understatement, the understatement of the year.

"Erm so how did you die? I don't mind being dead I mean it was for a good reason I guess" Goku said while the sky's over head darkened lighting clashed and Pan took a deep breath and at the top of her lungs screamed out:

"Being dead because of an evil villain and dying heroically was and okay way of dying, but being killed by yourself starting with a TELEPATHIC weird-o thingy about the person YOU CARE ABOUT MOST being split personalities AND being KILLED BY YOURSELF IN FRONT OF A PERSON YOU CARE ABOUT WHO HAS MISTAKEN YOU WITH A KISS IS NOT AND OKAY WAY TO DIE!" The quarter saiyan breathed out deeply with a bit of relief she had been meaning to get that of her chest. 

Her poor bystanders looked ruffled and thunder struck.

"Oh yeah and one more thing: I ENDED UP IN THE PAST! What more could possibility happen to me? I just went through about 90% of plots in stories besides a Mary Sue!" 

"Wow" was all Goku could say. But he added "Can't you be wished back?"

"Nope because of…well damn I can't tell you and mess up the future" Pan said wondering what she'd do now.

But then the rest of the female emotions kicked in. Tears streamed down her cheeks "He doesn't love me, love what a stupid thing and even knowing what other people thought it was just so wrong why can't I do anything right? I was so happy that day…" 

"I don't know who you are but it sounds like you've been through rough times" Goku said to a sobbing Pan.

"They're this saying that I found was really true and- Goku began but a rumble in his stomach told him other wise but it perked up Pan a bit Grandpa Goku always hungry she chuckled softly.

A voice spoke up. It was meek and tiny but nonetheless true.

"Son Pan I am very sorry I was so wrong I saw for the first and only time in my life true love and I was wrong to take it, I saw you only hurt the ones you love Son Pan feelings aren't something to be buried you suppressed them so much and barely admitted to them I was so alone but I reasoned and figured out was your thoughts that told me that it was me who was making you upset of Trunks I felt I needed to eliminate myself and this evil took over me. When you went Super Saiyan that first time I had enough power to free myself, it would take a day but I did and your telepathy was a side effect. When I met Trunks I couldn't help it I was your feelings, I wanted him for myself and it lead to this. I am so sorry"

"Its kinda late for that I'm already dead" Pan spoke out finally understanding everything. 

"Pan I can grant you two wishes please take them"

"I will" Pan said completely ignoring Goku and King who where again staring very funny at her.

"State your first wish"

Pan thought for a moment her second wish would be being brought back to life but what about her first? Her thoughts drifted back two that vision she had of the little boy rolling around as if in a nightmare in his bed.

"Take me to the vision I'm concentrating on now" Pan stated.

"It is done"

Before Pan was whisked away she knew she heard King Kai tell Goku "Her last name was Son?!"

Pan blinked and stood up in a dark room she could see clearer now the little boy was Trunks at the chibi age.

The boy awoke suddenly his mouth open in shock staring at Pan.

"It..ttts you! From my dream!" he said in a hushed tone and frightened. 

"Tell me about the dream" Pan said leaning over the bed. 

"Blonde hair power…There where two of you and fighting… and blood and sadness… and lots of crying" he answered in vague detail.

"Who are you anyway?" he demanded to know.

"A friend. Don't worry your dream will end happily ever after"

"So he had known subconsciously what would happen why he was at my apartment that day he didn't know or remember" Pan thought and tucked Chibi Trunks in.

"Good night, go beat up those bed bugs" Pan said and then stated quietly:

"I wish to be brought back to life now" and darkness came over her again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Damn it I hate waking up after those black outs" Pan mumbled to herself.

It seemed she'd been gone only moments. She was in the Capsule Corp. lab.

Pan stepped up and felt the solid ground it felt a bit shaky for a moment but she was able to walk.

She began seeking out Ki's this would be as much fun as showing every body she was a super saiyan. First she took a trip to her parent's house. On the way there Pan began to notice the little things she ignored how clear the air smelt and how green the grass was and the shade of blue the sky was. Something had almost missed.

Pan opened the front door and rushed into the living room where that she found empty before smacking herself in the face- the party! No doubt they'd gone if she was only gone moments (well maybe and hour) there was a good chanced they might not think she was dead and that would leave her with a whole lot less explaining to do.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The party at capsule corp. wasn't as cheery as it should have been. Though the disco ball and DJ music was playing no body was dancing the subject of conversation was Pan and what the hell happened.

It didn't help much to explain when Pan came bursting through the door with many odd looks from people as she entered the room.

But she was instantly rushed up and hugged by everyone around her.

Tears where shed and happiness spread. Also an explanation was demanded, which Pan had a great deal of fun telling to see all the shocks on people's faces. After everyone had there questions in and Trunks rushed up to Pan he opened his mouth to speak but Pan put her hand in front of his and said "You only hurt the ones you love" and smiled.

"Still Pan I'm sorry" he said and kissed her while see kissed him lovingly back.

By the end of the night they all learned of Goten and Marron's engagement. Which lead to Pan's unexplained telepathy. 

"Just how did you know Pan?" Goten asked.

"Something I never want again. You don't know how scary people's minds can be" Pan answered and then added "Likes Trunks" for good measure.

And so there was a happily-ever-after after all, just like Pan said. When finally she realized her feelings…

Authoress notes: You didn't think I'd let Pan stay dead did you? :P 

I know that was a bit rushed but what did you think? I think I need to revise the whole thing…someday but thanks for reading J


End file.
